I am not jealous
by Lolo25
Summary: After years of of wreaking havoc The RRB are now the number 1 crime rates of Townsville. Butch over the years he became attracted to a certain puff. What happen when a new kid comes right when he about to confess his feelings to her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Well my I hope you like this story!_

_Butch and Buttercup are my favorite COUPLE!_

_So enjoy oh and I'll be talking to snake on the end of each chap._

_Heeeyyy Lolo_

* * *

The New Kid

The Rowdy Ruff Boys pulled another robbery. They enjoy robbing stores, but they enjoy more was fighting the power puff girls. Over the years they were all 16, they basically seemed to cross paths on daily bases. They wouldn't speak to one another.

Brick had his red hair in a long pony tail. He wore a red shirt with a black line through it. And black pants with black and white tennis. He had a red cap. His eyes were maroon red. Boomer blonde hair stayed to his chin. He had a dark blue shirt with a black line through it. His dark blue eyes that was like the night sky. His pants were the same as Brick's. Butch black hair was to the ears. Hie dark green shirt with black stripe through it. His dark green eyes would always shine.

They looked back only to be stopped by the Power Puffs were in front of them.

Brick smiled at Blossom. Who had a pink dress with black line through it, her long red hair with a red bow holding it in place of a ponytail. Her eyes was pink. Bubbles stared Boomer blushing a little. Her blonde locks was in pigtails. Her dress was like Blossom, but it was blue. With black shoes they all wear. Her baby blue eyes locked on to Boomer's. Buttercup dress was green. Her light green eyes showed anger towards Butch. Her hair was black and it shined in the sun.

"You guys never learn do you?" Blossom shouted. The leader of the Puffs. Brick smirked at her."Well sorry but we got to fly." Blossom went after him. Bubbles tackled Boomer down. Butch stared at his female side."So Butter rum how its going?" He asked chuckling. Buttercup scoffed,"Go to hell!" Buttercup kick him in the chest. Butch inly grabbed her foot and threw her down on a roof. He went down to her. She kicked him in the gut. Butch fell back clutching his stomach."That was a cheap SHOT!" He yelled at her. Buttercup got into his face. They both swung a punch at each other grabbing the others punch.

Butch blushed at Buttercup face. He felt his stomach get that horrible feeling again. He let go of her flying back home. Buttercup was confused again,'Why did he leave during a fight. And blushed at me.' She flew to her sisters who also lost their prey.

This Butch leaving in the middle of a fight when they get close brother her."You guys why do the Rowdy Ruff Boys always leave now." Blossom shrugged. Bubbles giggled at Buttercup,"You like Butch." Buttercup cringed at that sentence."Bubble his a bad guy not some guy to love! Anyway his not my type anyway." Bubbles stilled giggled. Blossom rolled her eyes.

Brick looked at Butch who drank a orange soda. Boomer was playing the game."Butch why the hell you been leaving the fight. And don't say were tired either." Butch crushed the can."Theres no damn reason just was tired." Brick got mad."Butch this been happening to you ever since we started Jr. High school to high school. You fly away from Butter rum." Butch clenched his teeth knowing the reason for his actions."Its Buttercup Brick." He said sternly leaving for the front door. Brick sighed opening a root beer. Boomer looked away from the TV,"Why is Butch pissed off now?" Brick burped shrugging.

Buttercup was practicing in her sisters room while Bubbles draw and Blossom reads. Professor been working on some important experiments that had been stolen from a certain ape. Who knows what it the ignorant monkey did. They were hormones to help his girls gain extra abilities.

Blossom saw Buttercup take a break and headed to the kitchen. Blossom quickly took Buttercup's journal. Bubbles frowned at her sister."Blossom it not nice to peek at our sister things." Blossom sighed,"Fine Bubbles I won't." She closed the book.

Buttercup noticed Butch walk pass their house. She felt her stomach swirl. She ignored it by walking away and going back to her room.

Butch always liked listening to Fuzzy music. He retired from villainly so he was the lowest of crime rates. Hes only known to rob meat to eat. Butch for Fuzzy like a son wish he could have."Hey Fuzzy any new jams you made up?" Butch asked swinging a branch he found in the forest. The forest connected to Townsville park. The trees near the park very old and historic. The pink creature hill billy just smiled playing his banjo."Eh... er... NOPE!" He grinned. Butch laughed at him."Welp play an original for me Jack." Fuzzy started strumming.

Butch never told his brothers what does by himself. They really thought fuzzy was dead, until he was in the paper for stealing meat. Butch left for home. He wasn't late for dinner when he got back dinner was being served."Yo." Mojo JoJo looked at his son. Though they hardly treated him as a dad."Butch com'on its good this time!" Boomer shouted engulfing his food. Brick ate his. Butch looked at it. Then shrugged."If I die you guys kill our father.

Butch surprised it actually tasted good.

They got ready for bed. Brick was pulling on Boomer's face for eating his chocolate bar. Butch laid down tired and sleepy. Boomer was in his face when Butch opened his eyes annoyed now."What Boom?" Boomer grinned. Butch socked him in the face,"Bitch." Butch wasn't in the mood to be joking around with. Brick scornfully looked at him but then grinned also."Butch why don't fight like that against Buttercup?" Butch just laid back down,"I was tired. Simple."

At school Butch was clutching a note in his fist. Brick was playing body shots with Boomer."Com'on lets go t-" Butch was wet by a water bottle that was Boomers' that was thrown by Brick."Wha uh- oh!" Brick laughed running to first period. With Boomer following behind running from his anger brother.

The bell rang and Butch had beaten the daylight out of them. The puffs were in the front middle class room and the ruffs were behind them. Which was find with Butch he loved making fun of Buttercup."So class we have a new student name Jimmy." He wore a purple shirt. It looked like the Rowdy Ruff boys outfit trade mark. He had lavender eyes and brown hair. He looked at Buttercup at once," Hey my name is Jimmy and yours?" He asked Buttercup who was blushing. Butch got pissed off tapping his foot."Buttercup." she said dumbly."Nice name." He sounded like the Rowdy Ruff Boys all together."Okay Jimmy you seat behind Butter cup. Butch and his brothers moved down one." Butch got up pissed off. You can see flames in his eyes.

After school Butch the note he had, something he had to show Buttercup. But when he was about to call her, he saw her talking to the kid name Jimmy. She was laughing. Butch felt mad and hid in the bushes. They walked passed him talking about going to the movies on Saturday. Butch stood up walking back home now depressed.'Damn it Butch only if you could had told her.'

He noticed how Jimmy was dressed like him and his bros. He let go to pissed off to think. Boomer noticed how Butch walked in the house. He looked Brick who was putting a ice pack on his bruised thigh. They knew not to mess with him when hes pissed off.

Butch laid on the bed throwing the note in his night stand."Damn it... that Jimmy kid is going to get me pissed me off this year." He was going to tell her that he love Buttercup."I'm such an idiot when it comes to girls.

At the Puffs Buttercup was glowing. Blossom was curious,"So how was your after school talk with Jimmy?" Buttercup giggled. It scared Bubbles."Wonderful I have a date this Saturday with Jimmy." Bubbles was surprise by this. Blossom smiled,"He seemed nice and good you have fun on Saturday." Buttercup smiled but deep inside she could of sworn she saw Butch with a sad expression but she shook it off. She only thought about her date on Saturday.

_Did you like the first CHAP XD_

_It was fun writing this!_

_Heyyy Lolo this is intresting =D_

_Well snake good stories happen like that! XD_

_Whhherrreesss Grrimmm?_

_Oh he umm... Grim!_

_Hey mon. He's here Snake._

_Gggoooddd =)_

_* Disturbed face o_q * Awkward, anyway keep reading!_

_If like it Pms me if you don't then I'm fine! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is Up!_

_Enjoy XD_

Saturday Troubles

Butter cup put on her dress. She was ready for today with Jimmy. Her sister could help but to give her advice."Remember chat with about things you two have in common." Blossom said hovering in the air. Bubbles was showering her with perfume,"Buttercup don't talk about the Ruffs. Especially Butch." Buttercup was beginning to be pissed off at her sisters for giving her advice. They never been on dates themselves. But they watched a lot of soap operas. She waved the grungy stuff from her face.

She headed for the door until her dad stopped her."Buttercup heres money for your date." Professor handed her money. She gave him a hug and went through the door and flew to the movie theater to meet him there Jimmy.

Butch slept in as usual. His brothers never wake him up. They are always out doing things that isn't crime related. It was their day off. He groaned before waking up."Mmm..." he fell out of bed face first,"Man 12:30 nice." He dressed and flew out the window looking for his brothers. He accidentally crush into Buttercup who was flying to the movies which was on the other side of town. She graoned rubbing her head. Butch gave her a pissed face."Watch it Puff!" He shouted. He was getting that feeling again in his stomach. Buttercup stuck her tongue out,"Go suck a pussy! Anyway I have date to go too." She said bluntly putting hers hands on her hips. This made Butch blush. He looked away."See ya." Buttercup was again confused, but flew off anyway.

Buttercup flew down looking for her date."Hey." Jimmy smiled at her for scaring her. She smiled at him."Hey Jimmy." She said happily. They were going to see a movie that was humor and violence. He bought the popcorn and drinks.

Butch stopped looking for his brothers his thoughts went back to Buttercup. He never realized all that exercise did that to her body. Toned legs, beautiful curves, and great complexion. Her eyes were shining, her hair was wild but tamed. He felt like going to her and kissing her on her lips. He sat on the swing thinking that his chances are zero to one."Damn." He said simply. Boomer was laughing and Brick was dying of laugh."Butch where were you?" Boomer falling over laughing. Brick shook off the impaling laughs. Butch didn't care."Whats wrong?" Butch just got up and flew home. Boomer and Brick just followed him.

Butch sat down on the couch obtaining the remote control. He had full control. When he turned the channels he was looking for wrestling. But he changed to a soap opera, a anniversary channel, a slasher film on its sex scene. He got irritated and flipped off the TV."Nothings good on." Boomer and Brick fought over the remote control."OW BRICK YOU PANSY!" Brick punched him in the head. Boomer winced but then bit his leg. Brick dropped the remote and screamed falling down.

Buttercup and Jimmy walked out the movie theater. They were laughing at some parts that happen. Jimmy figured to ask a question,"So Butch and his brothers are they friends of your sisters, and you?" Buttercup scoffed,"Let me tell this about the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick is like the leader just like Blossom. Hes smart when has to be. Boomer is like Bubbles known to be sweet when he get what he wants. So you can call him the cute one. Butch the strength of them. He's smart and clever and a clowner. Hes like me. Just more smart." Jimmy smiled by his date analysis."So they are the ones who is the number 1 crime villains. And you guys stop them." Buttercup nodded at his well listening.

They walked for awhile before departing."Do they have any friends?" Buttercup wasn't sure,"I know is that they have each other." She said flying home.

Jimmy eyes gleamed purple chuckling darkly.'Oh this going to be fun.' He walked off.

At school Butch night sleep was damage by his brothers who were throwing pillows at each other. Butch went to the bathroom before first period started.

He splashed cold water on his face. He noticed a Burnett staring at him. It was Jimmy showing a smile."Hey Butch JoJo." Butch dried his face off."Stay away from me." he said knowing the smile fake and cheesy. Jimmy frowned."We can be friends. You know buddies." Butch left without saying a word.

During lunch Boomer was flinging food at people. Brick was hovering with boredom. Butch felt that Jimmy didn't fit right. Hes nice, friendly, and had what suppose to be his girl was Jimmy's.'This nice guy is an act I can feel it.' He was lost in deep thought until Brick poured milk on him. Butch pulled him down and punched in the head. Boomer laughed slapping Butch in the head. Butch let go of Brick who knocked out for 10 seconds chased Boomer under and over the lunch table making everyone break out in a food fight. Brick laughed dodging each throw.

The puffs just went out in a hurry before the food fight starter. They sat outside the steps. Bubbles was giggling,"Why can't we start a food fight you guys?" Blossom narrowed her eyes,"Because were ladies and not hoolagens. They are not suited to our standards." Buttercup just waited for the bell to ring. Bubbles just giggled again,"I like Boomer more than a rival and friend." Buttercup looked at her what it seemed like confused sister."Thats dirty Bubbles." Bubbles got up walking back inside smiling. Blossom and Buttercup shrugged.

School some how was once again canceled from the food fight.

Butch was in a good mood again."Man that was funny!" Boomer was cracking up hard,"The girls are like 'OMG I broke a nail Like call the nail salon'.: Boomer could do a good girl impression. Brick just enjoyed wreaking havoc on the innocent.

The power puff girls were at a store. Blossom noticed that the Rowdies were here. Buttercup knew they never cared about anyone. So they would trash the store."The Rowdies are such Jerks!" Buttercup shouted stomping her foot. Blossom responded to her,"They broke every video taped and camera except one." Buttercup took it."This was Saturday." The Saturday she went on her date. It happen that day on that night.

The tape showed Brick and Boomer buying slushes attacking each other with jerky. Buttercup just noticed that butch wasn't there."Hey why isn't Butch there?" Blossom noticed it also."Buttercup did run into him that day?" Buttercup remembered he didn't look at her face."He was going to the park maybe I'm not sure wasn't in the mood for him." Bubbles spoke up."He ransack the store maybe." They all think it over."It's possible, so Buttercup you talk to him." Buttercup sighed flying away from the crime scene.

Butch skipped dinner because it was all nasty. Plus he enjoyed being outside. He could hear people laughing and screaming. He chuckled. He took out his note for Buttercup,'Man why can't you tell her?' Buttercup floated down to him giving him a stern look. He noticed her and blushed stuffing the note back into his pocket."Whats up Butterdump." She scoffed at him."Still clowning I see." Butch smirked. He still had that horrid feeling in his stomach."So what ya need?" Buttercup sat down on the swing next to him,"Did you trash the store on Mulberry lane?" She asked. Butch couldn't believe that she would accused him of trashing a store on Saturday."Hey hold on I didn't trash that store. And if you must know I was at the park. Thats when I accidentally crashed into you." He got up to leave. Buttercup tackled him to them ground.

They were like that for a minute. Butch felt himself becoming very uncomfortable."Buttercup why are you on top of me?" He shouted. Buttercup got up,"I got mad for calling my a dump.." She paused for a second,"Why did you call me by my name?" He now realized he did call her by her name. They were silent."See ya later Butter-" he stopped and flew away.

When she got back home it was nine o' clock. Bubbles was asleep on the couch with their dad. She went upstairs quietly entering the room."Home clear." Blossom scared by slamming a book on the nightstand. Buttercup jumped out of skin."Blossom thats not funny!" She whispered quietly. Blossom frowned,"So was it Butch." Buttercup shook her head. Blossom sighed."Fine." buttercup still can't believe Butch call her, by her name.'What the hell is wrong with Butch?'

_Sssso Butch have aa sssoftt sspot_

_Snake I will send you to speech class._

_* pouts *_

_Any who keep reading!_

_So better no Lolo._

_* eye twitch *_

_stay tune 0-0_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chap 3_

_So heres the thing If you think the character are to OOC Then I apologize!_

_But they would change through the story or flip flop_

_Enjoy!_

School Time Issues

Buttercup still couldn't believe that Butch call her by her name. Blossom wouldn't believe that Buttercup wasn't chanting on about Jimmy or hating the ruffs. Bubbles just wanted to run into Boomer to ask him on a date.

The Ruffs were running or flying through the halls laughing. Butch was in a better mood than last weekend. Brick was just laughing a cracks that Boomer made."So Butch you seem to be less depressed today." Boomer said. Butch slapped him in the back of the head."Shut up." Brick noticed that the Puffs were coming with the new kid."Uh oh trouble." Brick smiled deviously. Butch made a bored face. Boomer smiled cheesy at them.

Buttercup and her sisters became friends with Jimmy fast and enemies with the Rowdies more."Ugh... trouble."

They were faced to face in front of there 1 period."Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup." Brick smirked. Blossom ignored them going inside. Bubbles on the other hand waited for Buttercup to go in with Jimmy. Butter stared at Butch she seen fiery ambers burn holes at Jimmy.

Bubbles took Boomer before he went inside. She kissed him."Boomer sorry." Boomer just had a shock expression as she went inside.

During First they were paired into partners for a worksheet. Unnaturally they were paired like this, Jimmy and Princess, Brick Blossom, Bubble and Boomer. Bubbles was happy about that. Buttercup and Butch. Butch hardly want her start asking question about last night. He rather beat himself with a hot curling iron before he talking about feelings and girl things. Buttercup didn't feel like speaking to him either.

The paper was like getting to know you class mates more. She explained that the class was very distant from each student so each teacher had to give it to each student in partners.

Blossom hardly spoke at all to Brick while Brick blew a feather. Bubbles zoomed through with info on Boomer. He did the same. Buttercup sat there waiting for Butch to start.

Butch didn't feel comfortable with Buttercup being near him. She was beginning to become irritated."Butch say something damn it." Butch looked away. She was now confused by his shyness."Butch are shy?" Butch blushed face flushed."Me shy hell no I just don't like you." He simply said. He noticed that she was writing down in the column that ask if he/ she is shy. She marked yes."Damn IT! Erase it!" He shouted reaching for the clip broad."NO!" She moved the clip broad away from him. They drawn attention too themselves but they didn't care."I SAID GIVE ME THAT FUCKIN CLIP BROAD!" She hovered above him."NO!" He grabbed he leg pulling her down to face him."I said give me it to me now or else." She mocked,"Or else what?" He paused when he seen her lips. He sallowed hard snatching the clip broad."Or else nothing!" He smirked erasing each and everything. He stopped at does he she/ have a secret. It was marked yes.'Shit.' He broke the clip broad leaving the room.

The kids started to laugh at the awkward moment. Brick and Boomer was just puzzled by a blushed was form on their brother's face. Buttercup sighed in anger got ready for next period. Bubbles was happy to get Boomer's number. Blossom knew something wasn't right with them. Jimmy smirked at the scene. Princess left annoyed.

Butch looked in the mirror of the boys bathroom. He's face was still flush and his cheeks are still red. Boomer and Brick came in seeing that he was blushing."So the chick is Butter rum?" Boomer asked grinning. Brick smirked at him. Butch got mad."No I don't like her shes a puff and I'm a ruff. Two different people and two different lives." His blush was gone as he left the bathroom. His brother's following close behind.

To top off the issues of the day was after school when the Rowdy Ruff Boys are dragged by Mojo Jojo to steal some jewels and Diamonds. Butch wasn't in the mood to be near Buttercup after that incident."Com'on Butch just one robbery we'll go home and enjoy some TV." Brick said merrily. Butch just sighed."Fine but when the puffs comes we split no fighting no chatting got it." Brick nodded crossing his fingers.

They looked around the room for Boomer."Hey Boom ya here." Brick shouted looking under the bed. Butch looked outside the window too see his brother being kissy face to Bubbles.'That lucky bitch.' Bubbles flew only to peck him on the cheek. Butch moved away from the window. Boomer enter with cheeks as red as a cherry. Brick laughed hard."WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL!" Butch looked away feeling cheated.'He could get a girlfriend but I can't what the fuck is wrong with this picture!' Boomer knew that he found out about Bubbles. He sat on the couch next to him."Don't tell Brick please." He begged showing is cuteness. Butch groaned pushing him away."Fine just stop."

Mojo Jojo came in with a laser gun and 4 bags,"Okay whose ready for a family outing?" They all groan at Mojo.

Mojo led them to a bank. Brick looked around scared citizens and kids crying. Who wouldn't be afraid of them. Before they even got to the front the police and power puff girls came in. Butch grabbed a chair and threw at the police. Brick wouldn't rarely hurt a cop."Butch what are you doing!" Butch looked at him once and flew away. Blossom and Bubbles topple the both of them. Buttercup went after Butch.

Butch landed softly on the ground in front of Fuzzy. Buttercup watched him closely.'He friends with Fuzzy!' Butch smiled at Fuzzy sitting on the wooden railing as fuzzy plays his banjo. Buttercup seen laughing his head off. She stepped closer stepping on a twig making a large crack. Fuzzy looked up at a tree. Butch turned his gaze at it also."I'll go check it out." Buttercup breathe was caught in her throat. She walked forward only to be tackle by Butch."Why are you here!" Buttercup seen rage in her eyes."But- Butch I di- didn't know that..." she was lost in her words. Butch soften his eyes to here. Getting up he ran to fuzzy saying goodbye. He looked back at her. She was just confused.

She walked home only to see her family talking to Jimmy. She opened it her face flushed. Blossom ran up to her."Buttercup did catch Butch?" Buttercup only looked at Jimmy smiling."He left when I got there." Jimmy stood up taking her outside."Be right back." He chimed happily.

They sat on the porch."So whats up with Butch being a blusher at school. everyones was talking about him. buttercup sighed,"Hes known not to blush." Jimmy chuckled."Whats funny?" Jimmy kissed her on the lips leaving.

At school Butch was splashing water on his face. Jimmy was behind him grinning. Butch furrowed his eyebrows at him. Jimmy started to chant,"Butchy Butchy blusher blusher. Butchy Butchy is a blushy blushy." Butch eyes flashed green. he squeezed his fist to where green energy swirled around his hand. Jimmy smiled at him leaving."Oh and Buttercup taste so good. I wonder how she taste from her cunt." He laughed leaving. Butch calmed down only to pass out in the boys bathroom.

_Snake hid under the bed._

_Anyway Butch obtained a new ability XD_

_But Jimmy is such an ass now_

_Hey keep reading!_

_XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap 4_

_For your understanding reread the others if you don't understand it._

_So read and enjoy XD_

Theres a Very Thin Line

Butch woke up in the nurses office with his brothers sitting in the chairs. He was puzzled how he got there. He remembered that Jimmy got him mad to the point he could of had went on a rampage. Brick looked at a confused Butch. Boomer smiled knowing that he didn't die. Butch only wished what the hell was that just came forth."What happen?" he asked crossing his legs. Brick scratched his head."You passed out in the boys bathroom." Boomer looked out the window. Brick continued."You were out all day. We figured to stay if you were still alive." Butch face palmed himself as the memory came back."Jimmy that ass hole." Butch said in anger.

Boomer and Brick left, Butch stayed behind. The nurse was taking his temperature and blood pressure."So Butch do have anger issues at anyone in school." Butch only had issues with people who hate him. He said one person,"Jimmy." The Nurse laughed."You hate him his to sweet now who do you really hate." Getting the thermometer. Butch beginning to be pissed off."I said its Jimmy. People all have a dark side. Even the most sweetest people may know it or won't know it they just do." Butch explained. The Nurse giggled at him sticking the thermometer in his mouth.

Blossom came in the nurses offices with paper work from the principle only to see Butch getting his blood check."Hey puff hows Butter but?" Blossom scoffed."Fine with her boyfriend now. Anyway why are you here ruff?" Butch sighed at her. She was puzzled."I passed out in the boys bathroom." The nurse interrupted,"Blossom hes to stressed out to be questioned. He says that he got mad at Jimmy." she laughed leaving for the closet." Blossom became more curious."Are you jealous of Buttercup having someone to love." Butch scoffed."Hell no. Jimmy just isn't right for her." He told her leaving for home. Blossom was only curious why he didn't cuss her out for being a nosy only in Spanish.

At home Blossom was picking her food. The Professor became worried."Blossom are you okay?" He asked. Buttercup snorted at her."She trying to figure out to get in some guy pants." Blossom glared at her."I saw Butch in the nurses offices when I was helping the principle." Bubbles was surprised."Why was he there." Blossom ate her brocile."Mm... from what I was told he was stressed out and passed out. He said it your boyfriend Buttercup." Buttercup choked a little on her food,"Jimmy he too sweet to hurt a fly!" Bubbles giggled."Boomer's sweet too." Professor gaged this time."Bubbles dear please don't say that again." Bubbles blushed lightly.

In their room Blossom was brushing her hair. Bubbles was drawing. but Buttercup was staring out the window."Blossom do you think Butch has a sweet side?" Blossom looked at her dipped thought sister."Why are going to break up with Jimmy." Buttercup glared at her."No. Its just that I saw him with Fuzzy, and when he tackled me his eyes showed calmness. I mean he sounded mad but he didn't look it." Blossom never heard her sister so calm."Buttercup did it ever occurred that you have a crush on him. Its natural for you and Bubbles but not for me." Blossom told her brushing her hair still. Buttercup scoffed at her."I don't like him. Jimmy is mine." She told her looking out at the window. Bubbles laughed wildly,"Blossom you like Brick! I know because you brew him and you kissing." She giggled again calming down. Blossom mumbled swear words a little.

Brick was biting Boomer's hand. They were fighting over the last can of coke cola."No its mine DAMN IT!" Boomer shouted keeping the soda away from Brick. Butch snatched it from Boomer."Thanks." He said simply opening it and swigin' down on it. Boomer became teary eyed."Butch why?" He was depressed only which it last for 2 minutes tops. Butch smirked at them."Pansies." Brick jumped on his back."I'm not a damn PANSY!" Butch was walking backward falling over the couch."OW! BRICK YOU PRICK!" Butch yelled at him choking him out. Boomer toppled him screaming,"Dog pile!" They couldn't help laughing.

Brick woke Butch up at 3:30 am. Butch was mad."This better be a good reason for me to be wakin' up this early." Brick blushed as red as his eyes. Butch seen it through the moon light."What does Blossom like. As a gift?" Butch was drowsy but not deaf."Man I can't get a girlfriend let alone a gift for a puff. Figured it out yourself!" He laid back down. Brick sat on his bed."Should I get her a flower." Butch looked at him,"Screw her if you have too. Just shut up!" Brick sighed going back to sleep.

At lunch The Ruff were doing the same thing as usual causing issues. And some people was getting irritated."Brick if don't stop hovering over me I'm going to cut off that pony tail." Butch clenched through his teeth. Brick looked at him."Mm... someones cranky nanny." Butch grabbed his hair."Boom get me the scissors." Brick trembled,"Hey oh! Let GO! BUTCH NOT FUNNY!" He shouted. Butch smirked at him,"This is what get for messing with my sleep." He snipped it right off. Brick hair was now only to chin length like Boomer's.

Jimmy and the Puffs were just sighing at the scene."Someone should tell them to knock it off ever once in awhile." Jimmy said. He was about to get up but someone stopped him,"No don't with how they are someone can die." Buttercup told him. He smiled lightly walking over.

Butch sat down happy for once eating his lunch. Better than Mojo's food. He felt someone tapping his shoulder,"What is it dip shit?" Butch turned around trying not be even more mad."Hey I just wanted to ask if you can knock off your guys daily goof trips." Butch eye twitch a little, He got only to become mad."Well okay I'll knock it off... but my brothers won't I don't control them! So I won't knock it off if they don't. Either way I'm involved with them whether or not I'm near them." He turned his gaze a Buttercup and her sisters."Isn't that Puffs." He said calmly. Some people left the area. Jimmy made him look at him."Please don't call my girlfriend a Puff. Call her by her name." Butch remembered he did once he wasn't making that mistake again. Showing his feelings."Hell no! IF I SUNK THAT LOW I WOULD TELL YOU!" He started to become stressed out angered,"Damn it... if anything my stress issue is you and everyone else here. So shut up and leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted kicking the door open. Buttercup got up and call him something. No one else heard but he did."Take it back Puff." He said violently at the door way."No." she said simply. Butch went back to where he was."I have no problem in hitting girls you know that. Right." Buttercup nodded. Butch mouth water when she crossed her arms under her chest."Butter rum." Buttercup just gave him a cocky expression."What nothing else to say." Butch smirked lightly,"Keep your prissy ass girlfriend away from me... wait my bad ITS A GUY!" Butch left out the lunch room window.

After school Brick and Boomer went home only to get a visit by Blossom."Blossom uh... come in." Blossom noticed a blush form on Brick's face when he let her in."So wheres your brother?" Brick face palmed,"I myself ask that question everyday." He sighed. Blossom giggled. He smiled. Boomer was making a sandwich. He was laughing at them. Brick looked at the kitchen."Go fuck your MOM!" Boomer laughed,"I did last night!" He laughed falling down at the joke. Blossom laughed. Brick smiled at her,"So I thought you hated our little way of getting along in our house hold." Blossom blushed,"Well really I don't hate it. But my sister Buttercup hate Butch more than ever." A questioned came to mind to Brick,"What did she call him any way?" Blossom shrugged leaving for home."Oh and Brick I like you with short hair more." She smiled.

Butch sat in the forest by the tree under the sun."Man today wasn't my better days." He sighed. He took out the note for her."Damn it and she called me by that name too." Jimmy floated down chuckling."What the Jealously Butchy?" Butch ears twitched by that name,"I am not jealous damn it!" Jimmy laughed,"Theres always I can screw her first and then you can have the sloppy seconds." Butch cringed in anger,"Creep." He only can sputter out."Oh and Buttercup will be looking for you." Butch looked at him scornfully,"You bitch I knew you trashed the store that night!" Jimmy laughed flying away,"I hope to battle you one day."

Butch sat there angry and stressed. Buttercup seen him looking straight at her."Buttercup why are you here?" She looked at him,"Your not allowed to call me by my name." Butch looked away,"I'm not in the fucking mood right now." Buttercup was confused,"Why did you rob the bank." He snapped."Why don't you blame my bros what is with you blaming me! Blame your boyfriend!" Buttercup got mad."Why do you hate him so much! Whats your problem with him!" Butch tackled her to the ground,"My problem is you." He said hoarsely."Its you." Buttercup shut up for a second and stared at him."To now Buttercup you were half of my problem. Then Jimmy came. He caused everything to get worse." Buttercup throat hurt."Butch." He kept on staring at her,"A question Butter but," he spat,"Why can't I call you by your name! You let everyone else in the whole FUCKIN' WORLD CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME! Why?" He slammed his fist by her ear. She yelped."Are you scared yet Buttercup?" He whispered to her ear. His eyes began to be blurry. Buttercup felt a tear run down her cheek. But it was Butch."Damn it this is why I HATE YOU!" He shouted at her."Theres a thin line between love and hate." He said bluntly leaving in a flash.

Buttercup leaned back up against a tree,'Butch was crying he was actually crying.' She felt like she was in a dream now. Butch showing different emotions than compared to anything before.'Whats happening.' She barly understood what he meant by a thin line of love and hate.

_Wow that was intenssse._

_You said it snake_

_Anyway keep reading_

_Oh and hope the next be more action_

_This one was a ll kinds of emotions!_

_Stay tune XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chap 5_

_I'm surprised I haven't went brain dead!_

_I really would like to thank all my reviewers for reading ^^_

_Go and READ! XD_

A Big Ball of Anger

The weekend came around for the ruffs. Boomer was up playing games. Brick was still mourning over his hair. But he was glad that Blossom like it short. Butch was visiting a certain monkey.

The police kept a close eye on him. Butch looked at them all. They all shivered."I wont hurt you I just need to talk to the ape." Mojo was in cuffs and behind a Playtex glass wall."So Butch come to say hi." Butch mood was soured and wasn't meant to be toyed with."Shut up you worthless," he calmed down he was pinching his nose."Okay look if anything did you make another rowdy ruff boy?" Mojo sighed."Yes so that you 4 can defeat the power puff girls once and for all." Butch groaned."But he turned rouge right." Mojo sighed."Yes he Jimmy turned rouge." Butch was beginning to become angered."What subjects did you use, dog tails, snails, boy things." He tried to stay calm."No I used your guys hair to create him that why he look and sounds like you. But he's much powerful. And I did something to one of you so you can defeat."

They sat silent for awhile,"What was the thing he you gave me?" Mojo leaned back."How do you know it was you I gave the hormone to" Butch was pissed off."You gave me hormones for what!" Mojo stood up,"How do you know I gave you the hormone?" Butch clenched his teeth,"Cause my eyes don't flash green and I pass out. Damn it you stupid monkey!" Mojo sat back down feeling guilty."Butch sorry I-" He was cut off by him,"You screwed my life up! I have short tempered towards people." He buried his head in hid hand."Its your fault that Buttercup is going to lose her virginity to a creep like Jimmy." Mojo was puzzled,"I made him to hate the power puffs how can he," Butch smirked at him,"You remembered when I was in junior high school... oh wait you were jail for those 2 years! I developed this crush on Buttercup, and when I was about to tell her how I feel she got comfy with that thing you call a son. He knows it to. He framed me. He took everything now. He broke me down to crying. I don't fuckin cry even if my brothers died!" He shouted slamming the counter. His eyes flashed a amanuensis green. Mojo whimpered,"Butch looked I didn't mean to." He calmed down staring at him."Go lay in an ditch and die stupid monkey."

Mojo stopped him,"Butch I to want to tell you why I made you." Butch sighed sitting down.

At the Ruffs Brick was playing the game beating Boomer for the 5th time."CHEATER!" Boomer shouted."No you just suck." Brick laughed. The door bell rang. Boomer ran to get it"Hello?" He looked at Jimmy who showed a smiled. Boomer dumbly let him in."Uh... hey." Brick looked at him dumbly. Jimmy smiled went away and a twisted disturbed smile form."Hey brothers." Boomer put his hand on his shoulders,"Your not our brother Jimmy." Jimmy smirked,"Oh yeah go ask the monkey. I am each and every one of you 3. And guess what the only one who knew was Butch!" He chuckled darkly his eyes flashed purple."Bitches you wanna die?" He asked. Brick got mad,"Go home damn it! And your not our brother either! Your a damn mutant of the Mojo's twisted mind!" Jimmy just smiled,"Oh well I guess its Boomer first." He shot a high purple beam at Boomer. He wasn't dead but he was knocked out."Your turn." Brick looked away from Boomer and flew out the window. Jimmy smiled flying after him.

Butch left since visiting hours was over."Stupid monkey." He didn't believe that Mojo cared for them really as sons. He walked the long way home.

Brick was dodging his attacks. He wasn't sure how strong he was in head to head combat, but didn't want to find out.'Shit I have to find a way to lose him.' Jimmy just smiled wickedly."Whats wrong you scared Brick!" Brick only payed attention only to surviving. He zipped through alleys and streets.'Damn it hes fast like Butch.'

Brick flew straight into Blossom while looking back."Ow my head... Brick why are-" Brick flew her somewhere safe to explain to her. Jimmy landed on the building happy he got a kick of the chase.

Brick and Blossom got back to Bubbles helping Boomer,"Oh hi I... um look the door was open when I was helping around town and saw your door open. Then I saw Boomer knocked so I figure to help." Brick sighed,"Man why is that we don't do nothing we get the worst of this horrible luck. First its Butch acting all loopy around your sister and Jimmy coming here and blasting the tar out of Boomer." Bubbles gasped a little."Jimmy couldn't of done this. Could he." Blossom hardly wanted to believe them."I'm-" She cut off by someone coming into the door way. Butch stood there eyes wide,"Why are they here? And why is Boomer looked like he got the tar blasted out of him?" Brick didn't want to say. Boomer woke up only to clutch his ribs,"That son of a bitch Jimmy blasted the tar outta of me. You were talking to the monkey Jimmy came and parasitically told that his our brother." Butch went to the kitchen,"Hes no brother of our."

Buttercup was home alone waiting for her sisters to come back."Where are they?" She went over to the couch."They be back soon then." She growled.

Blossom and Bubbles sat down to what Butch told them. They were stunned of what they heard."Are you sure that Jimmy literally would do that to Buttercup?" Butch got from the chair,"Yes, asses will do anything to get there needs." He went upstairs to sleep off the day.

Boomer laid back down on Bubbles lap."Bubbles you smile nice what is it?" Bubbles blush,"Cotton Candy perfume." Brick made a kissy face sound."Brick go to hell!" Boomer went really fats that made him clutch his side,"SHIT!" Brick chuckled,"Sorry but its just your face!" Boomer grumbled. Blossom looked at the time."We gotta go see ya." Bubble got up. Boomer looked making a pouting face."We'll be back again soon. Okay." Boomer smiled lightly.

Sunday came into play. The Ruff Boys were just sleeping off yesterday.

The Puffs was up bright and early doing their daily chores."Bubbles, Blossom where were you guys yesterday?" Bubbles and Blossom froze in their tracks."At the mall. Why?" Blossom lied. Buttercup shrugged."Just wanted to know where you were." Blossom couldn't come to tell her that her boyfriend could be a villain.

Jimmy on the hand had some havoc to wreak to a certain retired villain.

He knocked on Fuzzy's door. He answered thinking it was Butch,"Hey But-" Jimmy smiled again turned twisted,"Fuzzy is it." Fuzzy only furrowed his eyes brows."Yup but Butch my buddy should be coming over soon." Jimmy smiled,"Good this will give me enough time for this." He took the Banjo and smacked at Fuzzy's face. Fuzzy was on the ground clutching his jaw,"Ow what was that for." Jimmy didn't answer but kick him in the side of the stomach. Fuzzy went sliding across the room."You may not figure this out but I'll destroy everything that Butch hold the most dear to him. And seeing how you are his only friend I guess I'll kill you.

Butch looked at the weather. The weather man said that there's going to be 80% chance of rain for the week. Butch didn't mind. He left because Fuzzy had a new song he was working on. Brick wanted to know where he goes on days when hes alone.

Butch landed on the grass. It started to sprinkle. He noticed the door was hanging on its hinges.'What the hell happen here?' He walked inside. He noticed red droplets on the ground leading to a room."Fuzzy! Fuzzy Lumpkin are ya here!" The room door was open. Butch peeked in,"Fuzz-" His eyes went wide, Fuzzy was on the ground soaked in blood. and his Banjo was impaled in his stomach. One of his legs were broken the bone stuck out of his leg. Butch ran to Fuzzy trying to wake him up,"Fuzzy wake up! Com'on! Didn't ya have a song to show me!" Fuzzy opened his eyes lightly for him everything was hazy."Hey Butch yer fine. That Jimmy kid came by and well here I am." He was breathing heavily. Butch sat there shaking violently. Brick walked only to see Fuzzy close his eyes slowly and go limp. Butch looked at his brother a tear streaking his face.

They were silent only the petter patter of rain fell on the cabin."Brick Jimmy he killed my only fuckin friend!" Brick stood there actually seeing his brother cry. Its like seeing your world fall apart."Butch why did he do that?" He asked. Butch looked at him then at a note.

He read the note:

So Butch if you came here your friend died by a killer. Seeing how Fuzzy is your only friend I know how made you'll be. I broke to the point of bitter rage and anger. I really hope you don't do nothing rash. But thats just me.

From the rouge rowdy ruff boy

Brick went over and to the letter. Butch just sat there."Tell Boomer I'll be back soon." Brick looked at him only to see that he was gone.

Butch hovered above the park. With the historical trees in front of him. His eye went green. In the rain it was looking at a shadow with venomous eyes ready for killing. His energy formed a small spark. The green energy swirled and form a ball that making a static noise. It grew large. He took it in both hands.

From a distance. The mayor was watching through his binoculars."Miss Bellman what is that Ruff doing with that-" stopped in mid sentence as Butch threw it across the forest leaving a charred streakin trees."Miss Bellman get me the power puff girls please." Miss Bellman responded,"Its their day off sir." He got up sighing okay Miss Bellman lets go back and have some fun." She sighed."We can call them tomorrow

Butch was tired but was still tired. He hovered there pissed off.'stupid monkey.'

Boomer woke to Butch soakin' wet,"Butch why are you all wet?" Butch went upstairs to mad to respond. Brick came in soaked also,"Boomer Jimmy killed Fuzzy Lupmkin." Boomer snorted."Okay." Brick sat down on the arm chair."That was Butch friend Jimmy killed." Boomer breathe stopped."T- Thats so horrible." Boomer said laying back down,"Why Butch. He hardly did anything to people and he loses his only friend, and gets practically framed for the crimes that he didn't do. And to top off his going to doing something that cause to be in the slammer." Brick sighed."Boom what are we going too do?" Boomer laid back down,"I have no fuckin' idea."

_Well a little action here and there. XD_

_Lolo wheeennss iss Buttercup-_

_* punched snake in the face * _

_No telling them the next thing in the chap_

_Well Keep reading and stay alert!_

_! X3 !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_XD You excited!_

_I am!_

Probation?

Monday came and the Power Puff Girls weren't there and two of the Rowdy Ruff Boys."Hey Brick wheres Butch he wasn't at the house when I woke up?" Brick shrugged,"I hope he doesn't do anything risky." Jimmy walked smiling his fake cheesy smile."Hey ruffs I heard that someone charred the trees near the park." Boomer clenched his teeth,"Shut up you prick! We know you framed!" Jimmy chuckled leaning against the lockers,"Really now I was with Buttercup being kissy face to her." Brick heard the school door open. Butch walked in with mud covering his black pants and face.

Butch went to up too Jimmy,"Move." He said disturbingly harden and death threatening voice. Jimmy smiled."Why charred the forest Butchy the Blusher." Butch grabbed him by the collar."Get the fuck away from me! NOW!" Everyone was standing mumbling at the scene and some were scared. Jimmy pretended to struggled to get of his grip."Let go man." Butch wouldn't let go."Tell the truth about yourself." Jimmy pretended not to know what his talking about."Butch I'm so confuse I just wanted to be friends." He said 'friends' loud and dragged out in a whiny voice. Butch slammed him against the wall."Friends my ass! You freak of nature. Your just a combination of me and my brothers!" Jimmy pretended to be scared.

The Mayor called the Power Puff Girls that Butch charred the forest. Bubbles knew something ticked him off. Blossom knew it too. Brick and Boomer told them that Butch gained short temper when Jimmy came. Before he wasn't as angry. Butter hate too see whats going on at school.

Jimmy was bleeding from a busted lip. Butch was being held back,"Let me go damn it! He deserves to be beaten!" Boomer held on to both arms. Brick was pushing him back."Butch you need to calm down!" Boomer yelled . Jimmy stood up."Why would you hurt me Butch?" Butch struggled more,"Go too HELL!" He flew out of his brothers arms and got Jimmy by the throat. Jimmy was letting him strangle him. Butch knew he was so would make him pass out. Jimmy smirked at him and mouth that his girlfriend his is coming. Butch looked at he door tightening his grip."Screw you." Butch said simply. They heard someone yell let him go.

Buttercup came in and tackled Butch down to the ground."Your going to jail Butch." Butch chuckled then changed to a laugh,"Good take me from this hell hole! I rather die." Buttercup was puzzle while lifting him up."Oh and Buttercup I did charred the forest but of course you hate me to the point of not hearing my point of view. But no it fine but remember theres a thin line between love and hate." He smirked walking off.

During school Buttercup distracted by everything that Butch told her. What emotions he has.'Butch what is wrong with you.' She was so distracted by her thoughts she hadn't realized that the teacher was calling her."Buttercup please whats it this question?" Buttercup blushed lightly feeling embarrassed."I don't know." The teacher sighed continuing the problem.

At home she was picking her food. Professor was looking at her strangely."Buttercup honey why aren't eating. Why aren't you girls or even talking about Jimmy."Jimmy isn't really right for you sis." Buttercup scoffed,"shut up." Buttercup said bluntly. Bubbles remembered something."Buttercup your skipping school to talk to Butch. About charring the forest." Buttercup sighed. She don't know why but she couldn't face him any more. Hes eyes showed such horrid sadness but there was something else. It looked like a warm feeling with lust.

At the jail cell Butch was in they gave him a ball. They were surprised to see how calm he was."What ya lookin' at piggy." The officer looks away jiggling his stomach. Butch laughed."Oh god you are fat!" The cop left crying a little."Butch yelled at him,"PANSY!"

Butch laid down glad that Buttercup came he hardly seen her since he yelled at her. He regretted it but he had to let it out if anything.'Man even I'm still mad at her, she is still so damn sexy.' He closed his eyes for her small visit.

Buttercup was clenching her green covers. She bit her lip. Thinking about talking to Butch made her feel like she was cheating on Jimmy. When ever she fights him or just sit down even tackles him it makes her stomach cringed.'Hes a ruff hes a ruff.' She chanted to herself.

Butch was bouncing the ball against the roof. The officer that Butch called chubby came with Buttercup. Butch narrowed his eyes at her."Butter dump. Officer bigmas." The officer open the cell giving her the key. She took keeping it where he wouldn't dear touch a girl.

Butch sat there on the bed staring at her. Buttercup couldn't but be embarrassed."Why did you charred the forest," she tried to sound mad but Butch laughed."Why are you trying to sound mad? Thats a question." Buttercup scoffed,"Shut up just tell me so I can leave to go too-" Butch finished for her."Jimmy." He sighed. Buttercup blush darken cause his eyes changed from cocky to a sad but lustful look."Why are you giving me that look?" Butch stood walking to her. She backed up to the wall."Butch personal space." she stammered. Butch put both hands on both sides of her."Why should I respect your space. Mm." He closed the gap between them a little. He went to her ear."Afraid yet Buttercup or I can't call you by your name." Buttercup lips quiver. He was so close so close and sexy."B- Butch please stop I have Jimmy." Butch nuzzled inside her neck. She was breathing hard."You don't have to believe me but Jimmy happen to kill Fuzzy my friend you seen him, framed me for crimes he done. And also hes Mojo's rouge son." Buttercup tried to shove him but she was to weak she fell to a weak state."What did you do to me?" She asked shaking, Butch laughed taking her to the bed."Do you like me Butter... cup." He made a 'pop' on cup to her ear.

She was silent for a second."Is this what ya mean between a thin line of love and hate." Butch laughed."Maybe." Buttercup stood up faced all red."BUTCH I HAVE BOYFRIEND!" Butch got up pulling her to him,"You know something Buttercup if anything Jimmy happens to be more interested making my life hell and just using you for sex." Buttercup was shocked,"Butch why are you-" Butch finished for her again,"Jealous I have no idea. Maybe I developed new things." Butter cup detached from his "friendly" hug."Butch your on probation for a month. Just don't pull nothing stupid." She told him leaving the cell door open.

Buttercup ran inside the house only to be surprised that no was here."Hello!" She felt someone covered her eyes."Hey Buttercup flower." Jimmy smiled at her. Buttercup turned around smiling lightly."Hey Jimmy..." she realized something,'How did he get in the house!' She bit her lip bringing him to the couch,"Jimmy we need to talk." Jimmy frowned.

Outside Bubbles and Blossom were tied up there since after school. Professor left on business trip. Blossom thought to herself,'This will end with him dead and my sister dating better guy.

_I am sleepy-*Stares at people*_

_Sorry Sorry ^^' Anyway Keep reading_

_Sssoo Lolo why iss Butch sso mushy musshyy_

_Your an idiot! DX_

_Keep reading and wait for the next chap X3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chap 7 XD_

_Well I'm been thinking on how this is going to end!_

_So theres 2 parts this and 8 for the fight! XD_

_and Chap 9 so read and_

_ENJOY!_

What must happen must happen

Jimmy looked at his girlfriend in aghast."What do want to talk about." Buttercup looked at his busted lip her thoughts went back to Butch's lips. Jimmy's feature looked like Butch more than the 3 of them."How did get in the house." She demanded. Jimmy leaned back on the plush couch."Your sisters." He cursed himself for saying her sisters."Where are they?" Jimmy chuckled."They are at the mall." Buttercup stood up walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Jimmy mouth water when he saw her drink the pristine water. She asked another question."When did they say they are do back." Jimmy stood up putting his hand on his forehead,"Um... Like 6 or 10 pm why?" Butter just was surprised how does his thinking pose. He looked like Boomer when he thinks up a joke.

Blossom was struggling to get the rock. Bubbles was just seating there waiting to be saved. Blossom looked at her sister relaxing."Bubbles com'on get the damn rock." She gasped at Blossom vocabulary,"Blossom you curse at me why-" Blossom shouted,"Bubble do wanna get out of these damn ropes or not!" Bubbles was teary eyed but nodded. Blossom wrist were beginning to become raw with the rope rubbing against her. Bubbles was able to grab the rock wit a sharp edge."I got it!" Bubbles started to saw her way of the rope. Blossom waited to be free.

Boomer sides healed up quiet a bit. He stilled had a vicious bruise on his sides. Brick was bored. Butch wasn't due back till the weekend. Boomer turned on the TV to the weather man said that it'll rain to the weekend and next week also with no let up. Boomer himself was excited about rain. It gave him a rush for excitement the thunder. It did the same for Butch and Brick. Brick loved the fog that creeped in from the ocean. Butch loved the noise of rain hitting the ground. Boomer got up stretching,"Welp you wanna rob a store or what." Brick got up only to slap him in the head."No because then Butch would be back in the slammer." Boomer sighed."Wanna visit the puffs?" Brick shrugged."Sure."

When they got to the door Blossom and Bubbles were there."Wow this is really unexpected." The ruffs said dumbly.

Blossom went to the kitchen only to pop open a Pepsi."Oh no no Missy. These are mine." Blossom giggled. Brick blushed. Boomer was laughing hard with Bubbles."Here, but give me a kiss first." Brick blushed deepen.

At the puffs Buttercup sat on the couch with Jimmy who was watching a movie. She sat down next to him. He started too rub her arm. She blushed and her breathing became sharp. His touch felt like Butch's."Buttercup why so tense?" He nuzzled her neck. She was breathing harder."Please stop." Jimmy stop his ministrations."Why." Buttercup stood up walking to the door."Because Butch early did the same thing to me. He was being so seductive towards me. He pin me to a wall, he nuzzled me in my neck." She sighed."Jimmy sorry but can you leave I want too be alone for a while." Jimmy had shocked look. He only walked out the door. He knew that Butch would pull this crap.'What is Butch up to pulling this on Buttercup.' He noticed that the girls got out of the ropes.'Shit.' He walked off to the jail.

Blossom and Bubbles had a wonderful day at the ruffs surprisingly. Blossom got to kiss Brick. Bubbles enjoyed her time very well. They loss their smiled when they saw Jimmy walking to the jail. They said in a union."Jerk."

Butch was bouncing a ball at the wall. He enjoyed his little chat with Buttercup. He wanted to kiss her but he held back the urge too."Man that couldn't gone better." He said to himself happily. The police officer who was much thinner than the last one came int with Jimmy."Butch you have visitor. No funny business." He left. Butch ran up to the cell door."Hey two sizes to small and too large watch out moose they might mate wanna fuck you to next week!" Butch was on the roll with insults. Jimmy waited to hear a slam on the door. Butch smirked at him seating on the bed. Jimmy eyes narrowed at him.

They were silent for a minute."What the fuck did you tell her." he gritted hes together."Whats wrong jealous I made her fall prey to me. Go weak on wanting lust. Doesn't feels so good uh." Jimmy got made."Stay away from her." Butch laughed,"Oh why so you can fuck, Go ahead! I'll make her scream much louder for more anyway!" Jimmy got madder."Shut UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Butch stood up."I should thank you for making me break down too crying and loving. I wouldn't have been able to make a move on "MY" wild flower." Jimmy eyes flashed purple."I'll kill you!" Butch sat on the bed again laying down."Go ahead do it. You'll be blamed and you'll lose Buttercup anyway. I am on probation." Jimmy bended the metal."This weekend over the park Sunday. I'll kill you and make it seem like your brothers done it." Butch chuckled."Whats so funny!" Butch got up."Two flaws kill me someone is bound to see. And everyone know that my brother made rule not to kill each other unless have too."

Jimmy stood there shaking in rage."You have better be there or I'll find you myself." He left. Butch smiled to himself."Oh this going to be fun."

Blossom and Bubbles was asleep soundly. Buttercup was asleep. She had dream of a certain boy.

_Buttercup- Man today was long._

_Butch- hey sexy_

_Buttercup- Why are you here ruff_

_Butch- * chuckling * Too see my wild flower. You know something we could do it right now no hesitations_

_Buttercup- Butch g- Oh my god_

_Butch- Mm... like when I rub you hot dirty moist pussy don't you, say it_

_Buttercup- Yes I do oh my... FUCK! push my button again!_

_Butch- How about __circles... long slow wonderful circles. Or how about I push your panties inside your dripping cunt while pushing that aroused button_

_Buttercup- Shit! Right there please do it again! Fuck yes!_

Buttercup woke to sweat pouring down her face. Her face was red. She felt really wet.'Why can't have those dreams of Jimmy?'

Butch was let out out Friday. He went to the park. It started to sprinkle. He hovered over a charred forest."Wow Butch you out did yourself." He heard a voice behind."Hey Butterscotch." Buttercup floated too him. He smirked."Miss me?" She scoffed."You wish." Butch laughed at her."You are trying so hard to sound mad." He grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. She blush."Butch I believe about Jimmy." she told him changing the subject. He pulled her to his chest."Liar." He said simply. She looked away,"Prove it to me." He chuckled. He took both his hands and rubbed her back gently."You like that don't you." She stayed on topic."Hows is Jimmy evil. I force my sisters into telling me." Butch pecked her on the ear. Then whispered. Sunday here. I don't want to come but you know he deserves it. He was the one who forced me to battle." Buttercup blush deepen."Fine I'll be there." She flew away from him. He yelled at her,"Don't ask he won't tell the truth.

* * *

On Sunday the rain was starting up again. He his brothers stay close by if need to intervene. The Power Puff Girls came to see the real Jimmy. Jimmy was there like he said he would be."Hey Jimmy buddy I'm glad to see that you made it!" Butch did a fake cheerful voice. Jimmy just floated there made as hell."SHUT UP YOU ASS HOLE!" Butch laughed."See thats your problem you don't know when to see why you can't live here." Jimmy was confused,"Wait what that means." Butch smirked flying to him."You will DIE!" He swung the first punch that got blocked by Jimmy's arm."Bitch. Dip Shit manWhore." They both insulted each other.

_Guess who said what._

_Wellll Jiimmyy ssssuck att insultssss so Butch isss Dip sshit manWhhoree_

_Right! XD_

_This fight is so going to be fun to right._

_I hope you read it! =D_

_Fight night! Fight night! Fight night! _

_Jimmy vs Butch_

_!read!_


	8. Chapter 8

___Cha_pter 8 part 2 X3

_You excited _

_Fight Night! Fight Night!_

What must happen must happen

**Part 2**

Jimmy swung at butch but he missed him just by an inch of his face."Man Buttercup hits harder than you." Jimmy was in rage."Shut up!" Butch dodge his swing after swing."Why are you stalling!" Butch smiled,"Stalling, stalling. Mm... whatever do you mean?" Butch smirked. Jimmy went straight for him but missing again."Man you do have my temper. And heres a famous saying in my brothers book,'temper temper'." Butch flew back to the city. Jimmy was to mad too see Butch's plan.

Before the big day Butch instructed if rained for Boomer to do his sonic clap when lightning hit the ground, but only when three signs of it happening. Brick if happens to bring fog hide in the shadows and wait for Jimmy to be in front of him. The rain excites the hell out of them.

Blossom and her sisters watch from a distance. They don't know what the ruffs are up to. Buttercup had a wried feeling that something bad would happen. Blossom looked at a pissed Jimmy."They are right, Jimmy is them all in one. But his more of Butch." Bubbles noticed this too."Buttercup don't you think you like Jimmy because he look likes Butch and acts like Butch sometimes. Buttercup realized now,"Yeah I guess your right."

Butch was on the Building waiting for Jimmy."Man you fly slow. I have no idea why Buttercup be into you." Jimmy tried to kick but got his foot grabbed by Butch. He was swung down on the cement roof top."Com'on pansy your so tough why can't hit me now!" Butch laughed."Taunter." Jimmy said. He could of sworn he saw Buttercup and her sisters. Butch slapped him in the head flying towards the docks. The rain started to pour hard."Jimmy com'on! If your not a prick!" Jimmy followed anger.

Boomer smiled becoming hyped."Brick com'on lets play in the clouds!" Brick smiled hyped also,"No my dear brother lets wait for the thunder, and fog then we can have some fun." They felt the Power puff girls behind."Shit you guys scared us." Brick sighed. Buttercup looked at the both of them. They had this excitement for the rain."Do you guys like the rain." Boomer was really jittery,"Hell yeah. Its just the rain, thunder and lightning, fog that gets us all wired up!" They watch as the two who are fighting flew to the docks.

Butch was standing on the dock. The rain brung the fog in quickly. For Townsville being near the ocean."Don't you love the fog my friend." Jimmy snarled,"I am not your friend!" Butch chuckled."Aww com'on buddy." Butch said in a mocking tone."Why are you stalling!" Jimmy shouted. Butch laughed flying up."Why did you kill Fuzzy? Thats a question." Butch voice changed to a heated hated passion for Jimmy."Why did get me framed for crimes, why would you get me mad enough to char Fuzzy's home! Why would take my seat in class, why would fuck up my life! Make me pass out! And the thing that cross the line was hurting my brothers!" Butch flew to him kneeing him in the stomach. Jimmy coughed up blood."Bastard." Jimmy said getting up, punching Butch in the stomach.

Butch clutched his stomach for a second only to dodge a punch to the face. Thunder and lightning kicked in. The fog was thick. Brick and Boomer was soaked same with the puffs. But Boomer was hyper same with Brick. Butch flew into the clouds. Jimmy followed. Boomer got ready."Com'on com'on." They both said ecstatic.

Inside the clouds of hell Jimmy didn't see Butch anywhere except a flash of green anger eyes. The thunder crack around them."Why are you hiding?" Butch chuckled a little. Jimmy started to fly out of the clouds until a fist got him in the face then disappear."Come out and fight!" More laughter came forth."Why should I?" Butch laughed. Jimmy seen his eyes dangerously staring him down. He flew there so fast that he missed his chance to sock Butch."Man you can't even hit a shadow." The thunder crack. It was a blood shot noise. It made Jimmy woozy. He flew down quickly.

The fog was lighted by the thunder. Jimmy looked up only to see those same green eyes staring him down. Brick was invisible in the fog. He heard laughing."Man my brother did a number on you." Jimmy knew that voice was Brick's."Why are you here damn it!" Butch flew down also hidden the fog. The thunder crack. It showed Boomer's sick grin."Oh I'm going to have fun with this!" Jimmy looked on all sides of him."Jimmy, Jimmy, do you rally think I was the only one who pissed at you. No no. The power puff girls are here. And you know Buttercup saw everything that you are! You are so screwed." The thunder crack and Butch kicked him in the side of his ribs sending him flying to the end of the street. The lightning landed down on the street and Boomer did the sonic clap sending the lightning through the rain towards Jimmy.

Butch flew up only to see Jimmy still alive and getting up.'Still alive good.' Jimmy looked up smirking. He blasted Brick and Boomer with a purple ray. That brought the power puff girls out of hiding. Jimmy flew straight at Buttercup who went to get Blossom. Buttercup was pinned to the wall. Butch flew to them."So Butch I guess I still win." Butch smiled."No you don't." Jimmy was bit by Buttercup. She drawn blood. Jimmy hissed in anger. He socked her scare in the jaw.

Butch eyes went a darker green. He flared up. He grabbed the throat of the bastard."You should of hit her when I WASN'T LOOKING!" He threw him the darken pavement. Blood came out of Jimmy's head. Butch flew up pissed off to the point he didn't care if went to jail for life for premeditated murder. Butch energy swirled around his hands. It formed into a oval shape. Electric sparks blended in the white lightning. Buttercup saw just a green oval of energy head towards Jimmy. Brick eyes closed to rest. Blossom mouth was wide open. Bubbles stared in horror. Butch was breathing heavily. He landed on the black pavement.

Jimmy was still alive for the time being. Butch walked to him. his body was sore. And it felt like he was bleeding from his arms."Mm... so you got your wish for me to be dead. Happy." Butch frowned at him."You know for a experiment gone wrong your fuck up piece of shit. You that." Jimmy laughed."I meant to kill you. But you know something I don't understand why don't you kill me now?" Butch sat down feeling really dizzy."I'm a Rowdy Ruff Boy and we have some rules for that. One don't hurt your brothers, two show some type of mercy towards people. The last one spare a life of an enemy. The police will come and get you. They might tried to keep you alive to question you. Especially for attempt of murder, and rape toward Buttercup. But thats if your still alive when you get to the hospital." Jimmy laughed."Well I see that you are bleeding from your arms and about to pass out. See ya." Butch chuckled before passing out.

Before he hit the ground Buttercup caught him.

The police came in time to get Jimmy and take him the hospital in the prison. Butch heard the police and ambulance.'Shit I'm back in the slammer.' But he was actually going to the hospital.

Butch woke to his arms wrapped up and his shoulders bandage."Wait where I am? Where the hell is my shirt!" He noticed he only had on patients clothes pants."Wheres my pants?" He smelled the pristine smell of the hospital."I'm not dead thats good, no police good. Great I'm in-" Buttercup finished for him."In the hospital sunshine." Butch grumbled."Don't call me sunshine." Butch noticed a note in her hand as she walked over. He grabbed his pants quickly."Wheres the note Butter rum?" Buttercup blushed handing him the note."Here. Oh and call me by name." butch looked away."You read it didn't you." Butter sat in a chair next to him."Yeah." She changed the subject."Hey you know Jimmy died Monday morning." Butch eyes went wide."Wait I was out for 2 days." Butter smiled."Yeah... well you and your brothers were out for Monday, Tuesday, Wensday. Brick and Boomer are changing right now." Butch laid back down."Dang that long uh." Buttercup stood up. She got in his face."Mad about losing your boyfriend." Buttercup kissed him on the lips. Butch eyes went wide.

They heard snickering. Buttercup looked at Brick and Boomer. Butch face was red."Get the hell out of here!" Buttercup closed the door on them."There problem solved." She smiled at him. Butch sat up in bed."Hey Buttercup so I am going to jail for life." She smiled."Get dress stupid and you'll see." She sat on the chair. Butch sat there only to grab his shirt."I feel really uncomfortable with you here." She just sat there staring at him."I won't leave till you are dressed. And plus get use to your girlfriend staring at you getting dress." Butch blush redden. He just got dress quickly.

They walked down the hall in silence."Buttercup what you said about you being my girlfriend is that bull shit or what?" Buttercup smiled at him grabbing his hand taking him to the hospital eating area.

Everyone came out congratulating Butch for saving the town."Wait I done for myself and my brothers." The mayor chuckled."Of course you did. Anyway Butch here's a medal. Don't worry you won't go too jail this time. But for the next time you will." Butch chuckled."Okay." Brick and Boomer dog pile Butch to the floor."Get off of me!"

Mojo came in only to say hi."Hey killer." Butch grabbed a pie."You stupid monkey!" He threw at Mojo's face. Mojo left with pie on his face.

At the park butch sat on the swing enjoying the sun. Boomer somehow gain a cold same with Brick. Buttercup flew down to him smiling."Hey." Butch smiled at her."Yo." You know my dad is going to be back tomorrow. Butch sighed."You tell him." Buttercup glared at him,"You do it." Butch grabbed by her waist."Tell him my wild flower." Buttercup blushed."We both tell him together." Butch smiled,"Deal."

_Woo! This was a fun chapter to write!_

_So if you guys wanted Jimmy to die your wish is granted._

_heyy Looolllo what about Brick and Boomer with Blossom and Bubbles._

_What do you- Screw it! Go home Snake!_

_* snake left *_

_Stay tune for the epilogue! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chap 9_

_Epilogue_

_I hope you like it!_

_I had fun writing this story. Snake left and so no conversation the end sorry! _

_! Read !_

Epilogue: Please!

Blossom and Brick were on a date. Bubbles was at the house being taught how to play video games by Boomer. Buttercup was sitting on Butch legs while he watch TV at her house.

Butch looked at the time."So what time your old man is back." Buttercup looked down at him."Like 6 which is an hour away." Butch sighed but smile."You want to have some fun?" He asked. Buttercup face turn dark red."No! And not even in my fathers house." Butch face turned red also finally getting what she thought what he meant."God for saken me to have sex with you yet. You dad hardly knows that his daughters are dating criminals!" They were silent."Sorry Butch but remember almost all the villains are retired or moved away." Butch smiled dropping his feet catching her off guard so she fell on top of him.

They looked at each other Buttercup got up only to be on his middle area. Butch felt her.'Shit.' Buttercup realized this and got off of him."Sorry Butch I didn't mean too." Butch just smile,,"No problem Buttercup. But if your dad saw he would probably beat me with a broom." Buttercup laughed at his mean joke."Thats not nice." Butch got up only hold her hands,"But you know it to be true. My untamed beast." Buttercup couldn't help to kiss him on the cheek."Man I hate when you talk all sweet. Call me name." Butch smirked,"Nah." He looked at her. She just sighed laying down on his lap."You feel hard you know." Butch tensed up,"I- I do?" She smiled at him."Of course you do." She told adding small pressure to make him moan."Buttercup no!" She added more. Kissing him to muffle his moans. She wrapped around him. Her middle was on top of his erect member."Mm... why my blusher." She asked moving in small circles. He grabbed her hips to remove her."Because if your dad comes and see his daughter all horny and me all hopped on you being active then we can't date." He told. She continued her pleasure for him. He started to nipped her neck. He received small yelps of pleasure.

Professor came home with and huge trophy.

Butch stopped making out with Buttercup who was nibbling on his bottom lip."Damn it we went to far." Butch said to her. She smiled fixing her dress. Her hair looked how it does wild but tamed. Butch sat there with her leaning on him waiting for her dad to come.

Professor went wide to see Butch asleep on the couch with his daughter."Buttercup wake up!" Butch woke up with Buttercup. He realized that they were still clothed but their position said other wise. Her legs was on both sides of him. While Butch held he like they were in bed. Buttercup got up and started to explain."Look dad let me explain Butch he came over to watch some TV and we fell asleep really! Case close." She the last part really fast."So can me and Butch date?" She got a drink of water. Butch looked at her and then her dad."Hey Mr. Utonium ( Sorry if I spelled it wrong! ) Hows your trip." The professor calmed down a little."Butch you may date my daughter," Butch looked a Buttercup ass. The Professor his gaze back to him,"Hurt my daughter I'll beat you with a mop." Butch nodded smiling at his girlfriend.

After the Professor left Buttercup hoped on Butch's lap."Now where were we?" She asked seductively. Butch chuckled, he moved his hands on her thighs,"This part." He told her moving up her thighs under her dress. They were about to kiss until Blossom busted in with Brick."Well I see were getting mighty comfortably. Aren't we Butchy." Brick said laughing. Butch and Buttercup was just stunned. Butch removed his hands from her thighs."Shut UP!"

The Professor came up only to see Blossom fingers intertwined with Brick. Leader of the Ruffs."Please let Bubbles be dating someone other than a Ruff." Bubbles was laughing hard as Boomer walked in with a bloody nose."Boomer I told you messing with a kitty is dangerous..." she stopped and stared at her sisters and Dad,"hi daddy!" Professor just sighed going back down stairs.

_How about that a epilogue isn't long but not short!_

_No sex sorry but hey not every story has to have a sex scene ! Really come on!_

_Anyway thanks for reading this story hoped you like it!_

_If not no skin off my bones!_

_Well wait for my next story! =)_

_See ya_


End file.
